Anyone But You
by The Cactus
Summary: The three words that Naru will do anything to take back.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

The second story of the event hall was packed. People didn't stop filing in even an hour after the designated arrival time. 

Everything in the hall was curved, elegant and gleaming brilliantly under the glow of the crystal chandeliers.

"Nice architecture," she thought as she looked around for a particular person. She usually didn't pay much attention to architecture, but the beauty of the place simply overwhelmed her and she couldn't really take her eyes off of the exquisite glass ceiling. It was shaped like a human iris, and where the pupil should have been grew another stalactite of glowing glass.

A perfect venue for the gathering of alumni.

She shook her head slightly and looked around. There was Seta, handsome as always. She looked to her left. Nope, he wasn't there. Where could he be?

She had arranged to meet him at seven-thirty at the top of the stairs. It was now eight-ten.

He wasn't the kind of person to keep one waiting, nor to be late for such an important event. No, he wouldn't be late; not when it was her who had invited him in the first place.

When the thought that something might have happened to him, knowing how clumsy he was, struck her, she quickly pushed it away. "No, nothing's gone wrong," she reassured herself. "He's fine and you know it. He might have been held up by something or someone. He'll come to see you... right?"

She caught herself.

"No! Be strong. You're usually so independent and headstrong. Why fret over him so... much? Ugh."

She grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing waiter. The first taste was strong, but it grew milder as she took a second sip.

_Maybe I should go look for him._

Taking great care not to trip in her high heels, she walked near the windows, staring out at the night scenery of the city. She murmured a soft 'hello' each time she went past some of her ex-classmates.

Then, she saw him.

Her heartbeat quickened, and she took a few hurried breaths to calm herself down.

_No use getting nervous now that you're going to tell him. Haven't you been waiting a... long time for this day?_

Though his back was facing her, she could tell it was him. He was talking to one of his ex-classmates, one whom she barely knew. She got closer and tried to listen in on what they were talking about.

"Say, what are your thoughts about the recently excavated ruins of the turtle civilization?"

Oh, no, archaeology. She tried to recall all her past experiences with the subject matter. It had been a long time (six years already!) since she last been involved in anything involving ruins.

"Well, I don't know much on Seta's work, but I know enough to know that it's groundbreaking. Turtles intelligent to build temples? That's gotta be cool." replied his friend. She took a moment to relish in the fact that she was there when the ruins were officially 'discovered'.

"Oh, before I forget, have you seen her?"

"Who? You mean your darling?"

"Hey, she's not! And don't try to change the subject. You know who I'm talking about."

"Are you kidding? It's obvious you two are going out. I'm not THAT dense."

"Well..." his friend's voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. "Speak of the devil!"

He turned around to see who it was.

"I see... hey!"

It was surprisingly... cold.

"Yeah... hello!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, before his friend cut in.

"Hey, I gotta run. I'll just leave you two to yourselves to... socialize."

He winked at Keitaro before walking away.

"Um... thanks for the invite, Naru. I honestly wouldn't have come otherwise... I haven't exactly... graduated from this place."

"Yeah… listen, I…I've got something I'd like to talk to you about. Could we… find someplace quiet? Or less noticeable?"

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask. "Uh... sure. That balcony?"

The balcony was separated from the hall by a tempered glass door. The windows were closed and thankfully so; it was winter.

"What is it?"

"I think you should read this first," she took out a crumpled piece of paper from her clutch. "I think you'll find it familiar."

He straightened the paper out. It had been folded twice, each time halved. Exactly in his usual style.

"This…"

He didn't continue.

"Anyone. Anyone but you."  
That was what she told me the other day.  
I can't say it was a shock;  
I'd expected it long ago.

It was just a simple question.  
"Would you like me? Accept me as a partner?"  
She had giggled and blushed.  
"Aw. I'd like anyone. Anyone. Anyone but you."

I suppose I'd known it long ago. Why hope for something impossible?  
She'd never be in love with me. She'd never be with me.  
"You're too good a friend. I don't want to lose you."  
Yeah. She's probably right about that.

The curse of friendship. The curse of being nice to her.  
I'll never be able to call her "mine", and I will never be "hers".  
She's got a boyfriend. She's got her own life to live.  
A happy life. A life without tragedy.

It has to be me. The problem. The useless one.  
She's so perfect. She's too good for me.  
She's got everything she needs. She's everything I can never be.  
She's too good for me. She's too good for me.

I'm not worthy of her. I'm not adequate.  
She's got her own life to live. Mine is not hers to worry.  
To watch her be happy forever, without me in the picture.  
To see her in another guy's arms, beautiful, smiling and full of grace.

And now I start thinking "What should I do?"  
I don't steal. I don't rob. Do I really want her?  
Should I stay and fight? Should I disappear from her life?  
What should I do?

"Don't worry, man, you'll get one," some tell me.  
"Don't think so much about it," others say.  
But all I hear; all I shall ever hear is  
"Anyone but you."

The script was all too familiar. A few silent moments passed as he read through the words again. Then a third time and a fourth time. Another long silence passed during which he stared out of the window. He then looked up with realization in his eyes.

"This…" he repeated, but he struggled to find anything else to say.

"Shinobu found this in your old room. I'm the girl in the poem. I know it. I said that to you. Why didn't you tell me you were serious then? I thought it was all a joke..."

Her eyes started to get wet.

_Damn, don't cry now, girl. Don't cry. _

He look away.

"But you were attached…"

"I…I have something to admit," she turned away and paused. "I've had feelings for you ever since the time when we were studying together after we both failed the entrance exam. I've always felt nervous around you after that. I've always been very conscious of myself when you were in the same room as I am, even though I tried to hide it."

She looked straight at him.

"I... I'd like to be with you. I think, no, I don't just think, I know. I love you." She paused again for a bit and calmed herself down. "I now realize how stupid it was of me to have kept on dating different men. I was certain you only saw me as a friend... and I wanted to get you out of my head, but no matter how hard I tried... I couldn't. I'm sorry."

He remained silent, and kept his eyes out on the streets below.

"Say something, come on. I'm going to die of guilt and anticipation if you don't."

"I... I don't know. It's just that... this is all so... how should I put it, different? I'd never expect such a thing."

"Well, big surprise."

"It's just that…I don't know. I'm not good enough for you." He put his hand through his hair, ruining it and making it stand. She felt like giggling then.

"Are you saying my judgment is faulty, then?"

"... no."

"Then that would mean my judgment is right and you are good enough for me." Her earlier confidence that things would work out her way was gradually coming back to her.

"That's not the point... It's..." He struggled to find words again. "I don't know, I don't even have a plan of some sort for my future. I haven't thought things out yet. I mean, what kind of guy doesn't at least do some thinking ahead?"

"Many don't think ahead. In fact, I think you do. You worry so much about how you'll turn out next time; I'm sure you've got something up your sleeve. Besides, if you don't know, I'll help you. That's a purpose for being together, isn't it? To help each other?"

"You speak like you already know I'll return your feelings."

"I just know."

He sighed, seeming slightly disoriented. "I'm not as good as you are."

"Your attempts at dissuading me from having a relationship with you are feeble."

"Uh..."

The corners of his mouth twitched.

"You know, you're the smartest guy I know, but sometimes, you can be really stupid."

"You sure it's not the other way around?"

"What, you're the biggest idiot and sometimes you get 'Eureka!' moments?" She hit him playfully on his forearm. "Don't be so self-depreciating now."

"There's no need to hit me."

"Oh, yes, there is, Keitaro. Something just possessed the man I love and I have to save him."

He finally gave her a smile.

"Hmm. Not bad. Past the glasses and the nerdiness, you're actually a pretty handsome guy. What's in your heart, however... probably makes you the most attractive guy around. I'll have to guard you well."

"Oh, really?"

"You'd be surprised at how much the girls used to talk about you probably being the best marriage-material guy they ever knew."

"Really? How come I've been single my whole life, then?"

"Yeah, they said marriage-material. Girls like to date the bad boys first before they get onto the nice guys. You'll have problems choosing between women soon enough, if not for me now."

Silence. She could almost hear the cogs turning in his head. He was coming up with another way to assure himself, and she was ready.

"Are you sure of this?" he said softly.

"As sure as I know I'm a girl." She wasn't feeling impatient; in fact, this was the way to turn him around. Years of them living together before made her sure of it.

"You're not a girl."

"Oh sure, and you're my grandma."

They both laughed. He regained his composure.

"No, you're not a girl. You're a woman. A beautiful one."

"Go on."

"The way you stand, the way you speak, the way you walk... It's all just so... graceful. So beautiful. So... difficult."

"Hmm...? What's difficult?"

She looked wary.

"Describing you. I spent a good eight years of my life trying to. It isn't enough."

"That's another part I love. So... romantic." She embraced him.

He didn't resist.

They stood there for the next five minutes, basking in each other's warmth. For those five minutes, nothing else mattered. For those five minutes, they didn't care about anyone else.

"So... do you think we should go back? In case people start thinking funny," he suggested, after he slowly let go of her hands. She noticed how tiny her hands were next to his.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't mind confirming their suspicions..."

"No. Not now. I... I have to think."

"Take your time, Keitaro. But…only tell me when you're ready. I don't want to lose you because you're unprepared or unsure. I only want to be with you when you are sure you love me. Is that alright?"

He nodded.

"I have to leave soon. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

He didn't nod this time, but looked into her eyes. She knew he would make the right choice.

"Call me," she said as she left the balcony. She took one last look at him before leaving.

* * *

She never liked the way the phone in her apartment rang. It was so mechanical and especially irritating when she was busy. 

"Hello?"

"It's me."

She smiled, for she knew it was coming, after all.

"You! I don't want to talk to you! You said you'd call me!"

"I did... but I didn't say when."

"Right, so I'm outsmarted again. But it's been two days. That's unacceptable."

He chuckled over at his end. She could imagine that wide grin of his, and her heart fluttered.

"Then I hope what I'm about to say is acceptable."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

* * *

** A/N: I did not write the poem. Thanks to my friend for that. This one probably has continuity errors somewhere. Tell me about them. I mean, it's an AU, but the in universe context may be wrong somewhere. **


End file.
